And Then There Were 25
And Then There Were 25 is the third episode of Ben 10: Inversed Roles, and the first non-special episode.. Plot '''PRESENT DAY ' '(Albedo): '''Listen, guys. The Shattered isn't going to stay hidden forever. We need to find a way to rise up against Ben. '(Lucy): 'Yeah, well, you think it's ''easy ''being a secret rebel against my own cousin, and helping one of his worst enemies kid to bring him down? Because it ''isn't. Besides, we've got you, and you have the ultimatrix.... ''as soon as you figure out how to use it. '(Albedo): 'Lucy, I've told you, I'm working on it. And mind yourself, you're a sludgepuppy, you could help too. '(Sunny): 'Guys, stop '''fighting! '''We've got to figure out a plan, and find a better meeting place than some old cellar in Alan's house. '(Alan): 'Sunny's right. Besides, convince some more old villians, like me and Lucy, to join our side, and we'll be fine. I think that teen, Jimmy Jones, would be help. I've heard he knows everything about Ben. '(Albedo, with a sigh): '' I guess you're right. I do need to figure out how to work this thing, anyways...so let's give it a try. Albedo pushes down on the Ultimatrix's red hourglass core, and it pops up. '(Alan):' Good, good. Now just figure how to open up the hologram organizer... '(Albedo, irritated): Geez, I figure I already know ''this stuff.... Suddenlly, a bunch of holograms pop up. '(Albedo): 'Woah!...will this work? Albedo scrolls over to a figure that has some kind of forehead filled with red liquids. He pushes down the Ultimatrix, and he turns into it. '(Alan): 'Holy crap, Albedo, you've done it! We know how to use the Ultimatrix! '(Lucy): 'You mean ''he ''knows how to use it. '(Sunny): 'Lucy, calm yourself. Our plan will be in effect soon. '(Albedo): 'I'm going to name this guy...Atomix! Albedo points his hands at a wall in the cellar, and slaps his metallic head. '(Albedo): '''Duh! This guy is like, practically, a guy straight from DBZ! Maybe.... ''HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA! A ray of green burning energy goes firing at the wall, and burns a hole straight through it. Alan walks over to the hole, and examines it, reaching down to touch it. (Sunny): 'Alan, don't touch it- I mean...Alan, don't touch that thing..It's probably burning. You'll kill yourself. Alan looks at Sunny with a questioning look, noticing the remark of care In Sunny's voice at first. '(Alan): 'Heh. Don't worry, honey, I'll be fine. Alan turns into his Pyronite form, and reaches down to touch the wall. He soon notices there's no ash, or smoke. '(Alan): 'Wow, it didn't leave behind a trail at all...except, you know, the giant hole in the wall. And it's not even hot....It's actually freezing, more to say. Lucy walks over and looks at it closely. '(Lucy): 'Does that really matter? We need to get on more important topics. We have a mole in the Shattered. We need to find out who, and '''asap. ' Sunny and Alan look at her, questioning. '(Sunny): '''We didn't hear anything about a mole.... '(Albedo): 'That's because I told her. You guys hadn't been informed yet, so I thought it better to tell you here. Yes, we have a mole. ''Somebody ''in the organization has been leaking information to the government. Albedo slaps his watch, and reverts to normal. '(Alan): 'Well, it seems I have to suspect Argit, obviously. Probablly selling the information to them, knowing them. He can sell a mousetrap to a mouse, if he wants. They all nod in agreement. '(Albedo): 'As do I, and we're going to have him locked up in quarters soon. This isn't too important right now, honestly. We need to figure out all my aliens, and they're powers. Alan, grab some notebooks. Lucy, you should go practice your powers. You need it. Sunny, with your tech experience, you should come help me. They all nod, and go do what they're told. Albedo and Sunny walk over to they're spots, while Sunny goes into the kitchen to get a drink and some pencils. Albedo walks off in the far corner, sits down, and starts toying with the watch, looking for an alien to try first. Alan walks over to the research room, and grabs some notebooks, and Lucy walks over to the training corridors. They're all alone...and one of them is ''not ''who they say they are....Alan, Lucy, Albedo, or Sunny? One of them stops in they're tracks, rolls up they're sleeve to reveal a watch, that is actually a phone. They lift they're wrist up to they're mouth, and start speaking. Argit is on the other end of the line. '(Mysterious Person): They're on to you. You need to get moving, and fast. I need to make this quick, they suspect I'm doing something. They now all know you are leaking information, and for money. They don't know you're splitting the money with me for the information, but they could soon. They are going to lock you up within a week. (Argit): 'That's all I need to know... I'm leaving now. I'll take residence in Kevin's house. He knows I'm on his side. Secrets dont stay long from him. I'll have some friends raid your headquarters next week, and make sure you have a good excuse not to be there. '(Mysterious Person): 'Ok. That's all the time I have... I have to go now. The person walks away to do what they were told, putting his wrist back down. Meanwhile, Albedo is scrolling through his starter list of aliens. There's 25 at the moment, but he should unlock more. He starts recognizing them from Ben, and listing them in his mind. ''XLR8. Grey Matter. Stinkfly. Upgrade. Ghostfreak. Buzzshock. Articguana. ''Blitzwolfer. Snare-Oh. Frankenstrike. Upchuck. ''Ditto. Chromastone. Spidermonkey. Goop. ''Lodestar. Rath. NanoMech. Ampfibian. ''Clockwork. Eatle. Feedback. Kickin Hawk. Toepick. Atomix. In Albedo's opinion, he got a great starter kit. He just needs to mess around with them and learn to use them, and he should be able to take down Ben in no time. ''THE END ' Characters Heroes *Albedo *Lucy *Alan *Sunny Aliens Used By Albedo *Atomix Villians *Argit Category:Episodes Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni Category:PokeRob Category:Ben 10: Inversed Roles